The Illéan Chronicles
by Libbylou1201
Summary: Queen America's first pregnancy told in the perspective of the official newspaper of Illéa, The Illéan Chronicles.
1. Aug 24, 3122 A Royal Baby Coming Soon?

Issue #3548

August 24, 3122

 **A Royal Baby Coming Soon?**

Sources close to the Royal Family are now suggesting that our own Queen America may be pregnant. Rumors began during King Maxon's 21st Birthday Ball when Queen America, who has been known to drink like the Italians, declined a drink, not once, but five times throughout the evening. The King and Queen's brief departure in the middle of the ball combined with the noticeably happier smiles the two monarch wore upon there arrival back in the party led to these new speculations. Our sources offer up that King Maxon appeared to never take his eyes off our Queen, let alone leave her side for longer than a moment. No official word from the palace yet on whether there is any truth to this rumors. It is likely that nothing will be heard for many more months, but if our beloved Queen is expecting, may we be the first to offer our sincere congratulations. More on this story as information becomes available.


	2. Sept 30, 3122 More Rumors of Royal Baby

The Illéan Chronicles  
Issue #3585  
September 30, 3122

 **More Rumors of a Royal Baby**  
After more than a full month passing and there still being no word from royal officials on whether or not our own Queen America is pregnant, there are once again rumors spreading rampant through the public. The latest supporting evidence actually comes from a lack of evidence. After multiple morning public appearances to support Queen America's various foundations being cancelled due to the Queen reportedly feeling under the weather, people are beginning to think this could be a sign that the Queen is actually suffering from morning sickness. She has also been seen in downtown Angeles with Lady May peering into children's stores and looking at baby clothes and furniture. Sources at The Bakery Royale, the local bakery in Angeles that has fed the royals for more than three generations, say that there have been an increase in the amount of Strawberry Tart orders, which are said to be Her Majesty's favorite treat. These latest rumors have still been met with no word from the palace, which we at _The Illéan Chronicles_ like to think is because there may be some truth behind them. Stay tuned as hopefully we will have more information regarding a new royal baby soon!


	3. Oct 16, 3122 Royal Baby: Coming Soon

The Illéan Chronicles

Special Evening Edition #416

October 16, 3122

 **Royal Baby:Coming Soon**

Congratulations to the King and Queen who officially announced that a royal heir will be coming next Spring. This news was shared this morning via a letter posted on the "Royal Board of Announcements" outside the palace entrance. This announcement, of course, comes after months of the public speculating and wondering when the happy leaders would start a family. Following this mornings announcement Queen America attended a brunch at a local school in Angeles that is heavily funded by Her Majesty's fundraising. At the brunch the Queen could be seen sporting a light blue fitted day dress with black heels which perfectly showcased her small, but growing bump. Queen America was positively glowing as she sat among the children benefitting from the school and heard all about the learning programs provided there. As the event drew to a close Her Majesty was led by the hand of the lucky young first grader, Miss Hampton Devonshire, to the gardens near the playground of the school. There, she read the popular childrens' book _Duckies in the Rain_ , before attending a brief press conference. We at _The Illéan Chronicles_ can't help but imagine how great of a mother she will become. Her Majesty returned to the palace and was welcomed in what spectators describe as a tender and loving moment, when the King met her on the front steps of the palace and swept her off her feet with a kiss, carrying her back into their home. We only hope this slip in etiquette doesn't get King Maxon in too much trouble! Congrats again Your Majesties; we are so excited for you!


	4. Oct 22, 3122 Gender for our new Edition?

The Illéan Chronicles

Issue #3672

October 22, 3122

 **A Gender For Our New Edition?**

Following last weeks announcement of a heir to the throne on the way, multiple betting services have been set up to place bets on details such as birth date, gender, name, etc. As of the current moment the general populace is betting on March for the month of birth and the child being male. The top five boy names are Arnold, Devlyn, Kael, Emmory, and Japan. The last of those names is assumed to become popular due to Queen America's name originating in an old, powerful former nation as well. In contrast, the top five girls names include Amilly, Dyana, Auderie, Allanna, and Olliviana. It is a surprise to not see any names related to the royal family or its ancestors among the mix. Many were expecting to see some sort of nod to the Late Queen Amberly, although with more than half of the girl names starting with "A" we see these as likely contenders if the heir is a girl as this could be a nod to both the Late Queen Amberly, and to Queen America. Continuing a tradition maybe? A poll was taken here at _The Illéan Chronicles_ and the results are in that it will be a new prince. But as it is still early in Her Majesty's pregnancy there is no telling what will happen. Your guess is as good as ours! Tune in Friday for a special edition of _The Report_ where the royal family will be announcing an exciting new contest!


	5. Oct 26, 3122 Royal Contest Begins Now!

The Illéan Chronicles

Issue #3676

October 26, 3122

 **Royal Contest Begins Now!**

Today the contest laid out on last Friday's edition of _The Report_ began. Anyone over the age of 16 may place there bets on the gender of the future royal. As stated by King Maxon in the announcement, the goal of this competition is to bring the country together around a happy celebration. With the bottom two castes already gone, we at the _The Illéan Chronicles_ can't help but think there is an ulterior motive of bringing together all castes around one joyous thing that they may share in common. While the royal family will not be announcing the true gender until the birth, which is expected sometime next spring, they encourage the public to bet responsibly. All bets can be retracted at any time until the official end of the contest, which is currently scheduled for February 1st of next year. In addition, some of the money will not be going back to the winning half of the population and instead will be used to fund Queen America's most beloved foundation, The Family Plan. The Family Plan aims to help both pregnant women and families that are struggling, whether that be from health problems or financial issues. The organization was founded by the Queen a little over two years ago as her first official contribution to making our advancing country better. Keep up the good work Royals! And to the public, place your bets wisely. We hope that the odds will be in your favor!


	6. Nov 1, 3122 Multiples in Out Midst?

The Illéan Chronicles

Issue #3677

November 1, 3122

 **Multiples in Our Midst?**

Following the spectacular Halloween Ball that the palace held just last night, there are new rumors going about in regards to Queen America's pregnancy. The King and Queen stepped out last night each dressed as a bird and a nest of eggs respectively. They were regal and elegant costumes, as anyone would expect from the gorgeous royals of Illéa. Some believe that the Queen's costume was a hint that the happy couple is expecting twins. Not only was her newly showing stomach looking large for a woman only five months along with a single child, but there were exactly two eggs in the nest of her costume. Only time will tell the truth, but if the rumors be true, Illéa is waiting eagerly for an announcement as joyous as twins. Pictures from yesterday's party will be available in the coming weeks in a special feature edition of _Illéa's People,_ the countries most prominent magazine.


	7. Nov 14, 3122 Official Announcement

The Illéan Chronicles

Issue #3690

November 14, 3122

 **Official Announcement from the King's Court**

Today, following the monthly meeting of the entire King's Court, a message was sent out to the nation. A bill was voted upon at the meeting at has been dubbed the Birth Right Act. The vote ended in favor of the bill, moving it forward with the intension of it being made official some time early next year. In short, this act allows the first born royal to receive the right to the throne, regardless of gender. Do not worry citizens of Illéa, as a rule change like this will do very little to change the lives of Illéans. As government official Jolard Durrs explains, "A change like this means little. It simply suggests that the King and Queen may be worried about equality for their own descendants. This sort of a law has no true effect, other than allowing a girl to become Queen before her young brother would be offered the role of King." As Durrs points out, this does seem to imply that the royals may be worried about a daughter losing her rights to a brother. Could this mean that the expecting Queen America is carrying a little Princess, or is it just a precautionary measure for all Schreave descendants? While an answer in unlikely to come until the birth, bookies are expecting influxes in the number of bets for a girl after an announcement like this coming from the palace.


	8. Dec 1, 3122 Double the Excitement

The Illéan Chronicles

Issue #3706

December 1, 3122

 **Children's Fundraiser Ends with Double the Excitement**

As winter is fast approaching, the countries eyes follow not only the weather changes, but the beautiful changes of Queen America's ever expanding stomach. The Queen, having announced that her firstborn is due this Spring back in October, has been scrutinized ever since. While the majority of those commenting remain positive with well wishes for the royal family and their expansion, there are still the ever-present few set out to spoil the happiness everyone else basks in. These few members of society are not stopping the merry King and Queen though, as they were seen just yesterday at a small children's home in Angeles. They brought food and toys for the children, then hosted a small, very exclusive lunch at the home with the children and a few large supporters in attendance. After the meal, the Queen herself took the stage outside the front steps, delivering a well spoken speech encouraging everyone to give even when they think they have nothing to over. "You do not have to provide food or money or a shelter in order to help someone considered less fortunate than you. Sometimes, someone only needs a moment of your time, or a compliment, or even a friendly smile to let them see that hope in here in the world." Ending the affair, The Illéan Chronicles was able to get an exclusive, brief interview with the most prominent couple in the country. They were very friendly and expressed how happy they were with the country's continuing success now that the war with New Asia has ended. They also expressed great gratitude about how supportive citizens have been towards the Queen's pregnancy. Whether they intended to or not, they also let slip some extraordinarily exciting news. When asked how the growing child was, Queen America reported, "They are both doing wonderfully." That's right folks. The rumors are true. The royal family is going to expand by not one, but two members this spring. The Illéan Chronicles is proud to be the first to report the twins to come this spring and may we be the first to wish the King and Queen both endless happiness and an equal amount of luck.


	9. Dec 27, 3122 Royals Plan for Surprise

The Illéan Chronicles

Issue #3733

December 27, 3122

 **Royals Plan for Surprise**

At a recent outing, Queen America disclosed that while the public will not learn the genders of the twins to come until the birth announcement, the royal family will not know the genders either. When asked by the reporter, the Queen answered that while both she and the King are overjoyed by their expanding family, they enjoy the idea of discovering the genders at the birth. "A little bit of mystery to a thought out lifestyle," the Queen described. It looks as though there are no hopes of the genders being leaked early. This means that while the public will have to wait in the shadows of the unknown for a bit longer, the betting polls are sure to stay fair with no one knowing with certainty. Maybe someone could get the Queen's doctor to spill the beans?


	10. Jan 21, 3123 A Shower for Royalty

The Illéan Chronicles

Issue #3758

January 21, 3123

 **A Shower for Royalty**

While Saturday morning was overcast and dismal by all accounts, to the members of the palace it was nothing short of a bright and happy day. The Illéan Chronicles, having been given special insider coverage of the Queen's baby shower, was ecstatic to be among the royal family for such a joyous occasion. To start the morning, we were able to see the staff setting up for a baby themed brunch, while King Maxon and the men, namely the Queen's brother, Jared, and the King's close friend and guard, Aspen, were seen taking a stroll through the gardens despite the weather. It seemed they were attempting to get away from the high estrogen levels present in the Women's Room, where the shower was to take place. Members of the King's selection, as well as the Queen's family were already gathered. Queen America, now six months pregnant, socialized among her closest companions. She wore a gorgeous, flowing red maxi dress and white flats. It was clear that while she couldn't be happier about seeing all the guests and celebrating the lives on the way, she was not enjoying her time in the spotlight. When asked to make a toast, Queen America simply stated, "Thank you all so much for being here. I am truly touched by your generosity, however, I do not want any of you doting upon me!" This remark earn her some chuckles and a soft rebuke from her sister, Lady May, telling the Queen that she deserved to be taken care of for once. Following the toast, the men joined the celebrations. From that point on, the King and Queen were inseparable. Everywhere one turned, the other followed and they were almost constantly touched; an arm around the hip, holding hands, you name it! When it came time to open gifts, the Queen sat in a large, comfy chair with the King standing by her side. Some of the more extravagant gifts included a wardrobe's worth of clothing from the Queen's ladies maids, an assortment of child sized instruments for the children to learn from the Queen Mother, Magda, and even two ponies to live in the stables until the children are old enough from Lady Natalie. The Queen was most shocked when a stable boy walked them past the window to present them to the her! The smile plastered on the Queens face appeared to in incapable of leaving no matter what happened. As the shower was winding down and those that were not staying in the palace began to leave, the clouds broke and a magically amount of sunshine shown down on the rose bushes of the garden. A rainbow could be seen in the distance, leaving this baby shower as "perfect as any" as stated by Lady Marlee, who insisted she was impartial and would not say such a thing if it were not true!


End file.
